Wires
by Jay-JayHaven0115
Summary: A not-that-great, unedited fic about what happens when Fitz takes a knock to the head before Simmons and Ward can find him? How will the get the power back on? Takes place during "Repairs". R


My first AOS fic and my first fic in a few years. I'm rustier than I was before and it doesn't really make sense, but I'd like some feedback on what I should do to make it sound less immature. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

It was unfortunate that the plane shut down while Fitz was trapped in a supply closet. Not only was he unable to open the door, but all sorts of unidentified objects crashed down from shelves and attacked his skull. By the time he managed to stumble out and discover the knife against the door he was already seeing spots in his vision.

He dragged himself forward, one hand brushing against the wall for balance and the other tightly gripping the knife. So when two fuzzy figures popped around the corner, he didn't hesitate for a second to point his weapon at them. The knife managed to slip from his hand and tumble to the ground at his feet. He stared at it for a moment before uttering a soft _oh_.

"Oh, Fitz! Are you alright?" cried out a familiar, melodic voice. The next thing Fitz knew, there were gigantic meaty paws roughly shaking him out of his daze.

"What? What did you say? I could've sworn you said something…whas goin' on?" rambled Fitz.

"Ward, what's wrong with him?" asked the girl, presumably Simmons. Instead of hearing a response, Fitz was picked up like a teddy-bear and thrown over someones shoulder.

"Noooooo manhandling! Nooooo! Jemmmmaaaaaaaaahellllpppppmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" whined Fitz, clumsily attempting to hit at Ward's back as they hurried down the hall. The three soon arrived at another supply closet, the door to which was already jarred open. Simmons walked slowly walked inside, trusting Ward to look after Fitz.

"The wires are completely shredded apart!" called out Simmons.

"Can you fix it?" grunted Ward, attempting to readjust Fitz in his arms.

"That's usually Fitz's area of expertise. Quick, bring him in here," Simmons ordered. Ward walked inside, groaning as he carefully rested Fitz up against a cabinet.

"All that food's adding on a few pounds," grumbled Ward, massaging his arms. Simmons rolled her eyes and started to speak, but was interrupted with a loud crash from outside the closet. Ward picked up his walkie talkie.

"Coulson? May? Skye? Are you guys there?" asked Ward. There was static for a few seconds before the reply.

"We're still stuck in my office and May's taken Hannah off the BUS. Anything on your end?"

"We found Fitz, but he's a little…loopy…" replied Ward, eyeing Fitz as he made race car noises and pretended to steer. Simmons just glared at Ward. "We also found out why the power went out. Neither of us knows what to do, though,"

"See if you can get Fitz focused, Simmons. We need to go find May and Hannah as soon as possible,"

"Yes, sir," said Ward. "I'll go stand watch outside. Call me if you need anything," Simmons nodded as Ward walked outside before turning her focus to her counterpart.

"Fitz? Fitz, look at me!" Simmons demanded, but received no response as Fitz currently believed that he was a dinosaur.

"_RAAAAARRRR! Look at me wee arms! No tea for me, no! I feast only on cranberry sauce— raw!"_

"LEO!" Simmons groaned, whacking Fitz on the back of his head. Fitz blinked, his arms dropping from their imitation of tyrannosaurus rex. "…Leo?" Fitz jumped slightly at the hand the squeezed his shoulder tightly.

"What happened? Where are we?" he questioned. Simmons caught him up on the situation.

"Guess you better get a look at those wires," smiled Simmons, but Fitz didn't move.

"I'd love to, but I can't move my legs," Fitz stated. Simmons' eyes widened before realization set in.

"You took a knock to your noggin', didn't you? I should have something to help with that in the lab… which we can't get to." Simmons furrowed her brow in thought before saying, "Ward? Would you mind helping us lif-"

The supply closet door slammed shut, the lock clicking. There was shuffling and crashing heard outside the door. The noise became increasingly distant, until there was only silence. Then there was static.

"FitzSimmons? It's Ward. I have to help May. Fix the BUS ASAP," Simmons looked down at a distraught Fitz who was attempting to to CPR on his thigh.

"Fitz?"

"Simmons?"

"We're going to have to attempt something exceptionally strange," Simmons said with a sigh. Fitz groaned.

* * *

"Are you almost finished?" Simmons strained behind Fitz as she held him around his torso. She blamed all the snacking for his heaviness.

"Just about…there!" Fitz grinned, his legs limp beneath him as the lights flashed on around them.

"Brilliant! Now, how do we…" started Simmons attempting to carefully drops Fitz on his tummy.

"No! We have to do it this way!" protested Fitz, twisting his upper body around to face Simmons. Unfortunately for FitzSimmons, his shifting caused Simmons to lose her balance and fall backwards, taking Fitz with her.

They were nose to nose, eye to eye, mouth to mouth. And both were incredibly red-faced.

"You're squishing me, you know that?" gasped Simmons, unsure of what was causing her such breathlessness. Fitz couldn't respond, unable to handle the proximity. He appeared to be as dazed as when he took a knock to the head. "Fitz? Leo? Is anyone in there?" Simmons moved her not-squished hand in front of Leo's face, but he still didn't quit staring.

There were only two options left. Simmons breathed in and out a few times before brushing the side of Fitz's warm face with her hand and returning his gaze. Fitz's eyes doubled in size, but he still didn't move. Simmons had to resort to her emergency plan.

She pulled her other hand out from underneath Fitz. Then, she slowly snaked her arms around Fitz's neck, running her fingers through his soft hair. They were now nose to nose, and Simmons tilted her head slightly to get closer.

And their lips met. Fitz responded immediately, meeting her slow pace head on. He raised a hand to her face and brushed her cheek with his thumb. Neither had any idea how long they went on, but they certainly became aware of what they had been doing when Ward forgot to knock first.

"Whoops." He rushed out the door and down the hall, leaving the door all the way open. The two stared after him for a moment before looking at one another once again.

"Kiss now, questions later?" asked Simmons, her eyebrows quirked upwards. Fitz grinned and was all to eager to follow Simmons' plan.

* * *

Thanks for reading! R&R!

Jay-Jay


End file.
